Living the dream, well sorta
by kykyxstandler
Summary: This is such an awesome dream, so vivid and realistic. But what if it's not a dream This is Hélène's story, a fan girl in the Star Trek universe. Spock/OC


Chapter 1:

Ugh, my head. I pry my eyes open, with great difficulty and am instantly blinded by the bright white light in the room. Since when did my room become this light? Squinting my eyes, I look around. Uh, that's not my room. All around me are several beds with weird machines and thingy overhead. It all looked very, very, very modern and technologically advanced. There were several people dressed in white bustling about. Nurses? Am-I in a hospital? One of them, a tall brunette noticed that I was awake, she turned and hurried away saying: "Doctor, doctor! She's awake." What am-I doing in a hospital? Well my head hurts but otherwise, I'm fine…

"Thank you, nurse." Said a man with a blue shirt peeking under a white buttoned up lab coat. He had warm brown eyes and pale blond hair. He approached my bed and said: "Hi, my name is Dr. Purri. To whom am-I speaking?" I sat and saw that I was wearing plain black clothes.

"Um…Hélène. My name's Hélène." He gave me a warm smile.

"Well, Hélène, nice to meet you. I'll be right back. If you'll excuse me." And with that he left. Dr. Purri, where did I heard that name before? I didn't get to dwell on it very long since Dr. Purri came back with Bruce Greenwood in his gold captain Pike uniform. I had to stop myself from grinning like a loon and squealing like the Star Trek fan girl that I am. Oh, now I get it, I'm dreaming, that's the only logical explication.

"Hi, my name is Captain Pike of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Could you tell me how you got aboard this ship?" He asked nicely. Dr. Purri left, leaving me alone with Pike. Um… how do I answer to that?

"Um, hi Captain Pike. Um… I kinda don't know how to answer that. But I can help since I…" I can't tell them I know about Star Trek, even if it's in my dream, I don't want the characters to freak out and have an identity crisis. "I know about things that are to come and some that are past." That should be good, I guess.

Pike raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Oh, and what is going to happen in the near future?" Well that depends, even if it's the 2009-2013 Pike, are we in the reboot movies or the original series?

"Well first are we on our way to Vulcan for a rescue mission? And is James T. Kirk on academic suspension?" He sat in the chair beside my bed.

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" Ha. I wish. "How did you get that information?" O.M.F.G. this is too good.

"I already told you Captain, I… know things."

"Well then tell me what you know. What will happen in the next 24 hours."

"I… It doesn't work like that, Captain. It's… not… And I can't tell you everything or that will be cheating isn't it." He was about to cut in but I continued: "But… If I tell a little about what will happen and I'm right. Could I Please come on the bridge to look and maybe, you know, help since I know what'll happen?"

"It is against federation rules to bring an unauthorized civilian on board much less on the bridge…"

I cut him off saying: "Oh, come on. Please, please, please, pretty please. And you're the captain you can authorize me on the bridge if you want. And if I'm not right, you can… you can… throw me in the brigg. So please…"

He seemed to debate with himself then finally said: "Alright, after you take a trip to the mess hall to get something to eat with Lieutenant Hendorff, he will escort you to the bridge and you will have the permission to stay until your predictions prove themselves accurate or fallacious." I gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Captain."

"Now what is going to happen?"

"Oh, right. Um, well, Jim well Cadet Kirk will come on the bridge to talk about a Romulan attack on Vulcan and then you'll be attacked by said Romulans. Um, then, they'll stop firing and hail the ship. The Romulan dude is called Nero and he knows Spock but Spock doesn't know him, yet. Oh and they are drilling a whole in the middle of Vulcan to shoot red matter into it's center to create a black hole that will engulf ze planet." I finished my tale with a Russian accent imiting Chekov.

"Well if that happens, you'll be able to stay on the bridge and be a… consultant of the future or something."

"Yay! Thank you Captain Pike." He gave me a small nod with a smile and stood. Taking out his communicator he went to the entrance of med bay and talked to someone then he waited. Not even five minutes later I saw cupcake in his red shirt uniform enter med bay and talk with Captain Pike who pointed my way then left in the turbo lift. Cupcake made his way over to me.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Hendorff, I'll be escorting you to the mess hall." He motioned for Dr. Purri to come forward. "Doctor can she leave medical bay?" Dr. Purri took out his tricorder and scanned me or something with it.

"She's in perfect shape. Except, do you have a headache?"

"Yeah, but I've had worse." Dr. Purri turned around and as fast as lightning struck me with a hypo spray. "Ow." I get it why Jim doesn't like hypo, it hurts like a bitch. Wait hurt? But I'm in a dream, how is that possible?

"Now she's good to go." Said Dr. Purri as I contemplated the impossibility that I ended up in an alternate universe. Maybe it's just a very, very vivid dream…

"Thank you Doctor." Said cupcake. Dr. Purri nodded then left. "Shall we, miss…?"

"Hélène, My name's Hélène." I hopped off the bed and realized how much taller everyone was. Maybe in the future everyone are giants I'm mean a long time ago people were much shorter than in 2013 ─look at Napoleon. "Um, cup…─I mean Lieutenant Hendorff, how tall are you?"

"6 feet 2 ma'am." Oh man, so it's not them it's me. I shrunk size. Well this is a dream, that would explain why I lost a few more pounds and gained some in the breast department. Cupcake made his way to the lift and I followed him in. The silence was awkward, well for me at least.

"So…, have you always wanted to be a security officer?" I asked him trying to break the ice.

"Yes." Monosyllables, that sucks. Ok, so, he doesn't want to talk. Fine, I started to sing National Anthem by Lana Del Rey in my head to pass the time instead. Why didn't they put a little elevator music in the turbo lift? I know they suck but… The doors opened to the mess hall. Cupcake led me to a replicator and showed me how to use it. It easier than I thought it would be. I replicated myself some Vegan Fettuccini Alfredo and a water bottle.

We sat down at a table, in the relatively empty mess hall with cupcake babysitting me while I ate. It tasted surprisingly pretty good; the only thing that spoiled it was the staring of cupcake ─it was kinda annoying, especially since he only stare and didn't utter a single word. Talk about a weirdo. Once I was done (thank god) we made our way to the turbo lift just as an announcement came on: "May I have your attention pleasse. At 2200, telemetry detected an anomaly in zee neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after Starfleet received a distress signal from zee Wulcan high command, that zeir planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission iz to assess zee condition of Wulcan and assist in ewacuations, if necessary. We should be arriving at Wulcan wizin 3 minutes. Sank you for your time." Aww, Chekov, he's got such a cute accent. Wait 3 minutes, ish, Jim will be on the bridge soon, better hurry up.

The lift's door opened up on the bridge and cupcake and I exited it. Just as we stepped out of the way I saw Kirk rush in followed by McCoy and Uhura. I wanted to squeal so bad. "Captain, Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship."

Pike glance quickly in my direction before replying: "Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the enterprise?" He stood up and I saw Spock stand too. Oh, Spock, gosh he's hot.

McCoy said: "Captain this man is under a severe reaction to a vaccine…"

Jim tried to cut him off saying: "Bones, please…"

But McCoy continued with: "He's completely delusional and I take full responsibility."

Jim then said louder: "Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans."

"Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've…" He stopped what he was saying and looked at me. And 1 correct prediction or maybe that's 2.

Kirk continued with: "Sir, that same anomaly…"

Spock cut him off saying: "Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain."

They then started to talk both at the same time which sounded like a big jumble of whatever until Kirk almost yelled: "Try it." Then he continued but in a lighter tone: "This cadet is trying to save the bridge."

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?" Spock asked.

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me, it's an attack." Kirk said softly looking at Pike.

"Based on what facts?" Asked Spock.

"That same anomaly, a lightening storm that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin." Kirk said looking intently at Spock. Wow I must have a really good subconscious memory, this is exactly like in the movie. Kirk then focus his stare on Pike. "You know that, sir. I've read your dissertation." He then talked louder looking at Spock: "That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry... was never seen or heard from again." Looking back and forth between Pike and Spock he continue: "The Kelvin attacked a place on the edge of Klingon space. And at 23:00 last night there was an attack. 47 Klingon war birds destroyed by Romulans, sir. And it was reported that the Romulan were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Pike asked but then looked at me, making Spock and Kirk look questioningly in my direction, until Kirk turned his attention to Uhura for her to explain.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate." Spock was still looking at me with his head slightly to the side. Weird.

"We're warping into a trap, sir. We're warping into a trap, sir. I promise you that." Kirk said.

Spock, focusing his attention back to the situation at hand said: "The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusions."

Pike then ordered: "Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmission in Romulan."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan." Said the red shirt at the communication station. I rolled my eyes. What the hell is he doing there if he can't do the job.

Pike then turned to Uhura. "What about you? Do you speak Romulan, Cadet?"

"Uhura. All 3 dialects, sir."

"Uhura, relieve the Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

"Hannity, hail the U.S.S. Truman."

"All the other ships are out of warp sir and have arrived at Vulcan but we seem to have lost all contact." Replied Hannity.

"Sir I pick up no Romulan transmission. Or transmission of any kind." Said Uhura.

"It's because they're being attacked." Kirk said as if it was obvious. Pike look my way and I gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"Shields up. Red alert." Said Pike as he sat in his Captain's chair. I made my way beside Kirk to hold to the sort of balustrade for when the ship will rock and hit debris.

"Hi, I'm Jim. Jim Kirk." He said holding looking briefly my way then staring straight ahead.

"I know." He looked at me confused, Spock over his shoulder appeared perplex too. "And I'm Hélène."

"Arrival at Vulcan in 5 seconds." Said Sulu. "4… 3… 2…"

We stopped out of warp to see lots of broken ships and debris floating. "Emergency evasives." I gripped the balustrade tightly. Spock went to his station.

"Running, sir." The ship then hit something and I held on tight as it shook.

"Damage report."

"Deflector shields are holding."

"All stations. Engineer Olson report." It was like being in a 3D video game. "Full reverse. Come about starboard, 90°. Drop us down underneath them, Sulu." Pike said.

We then saw the Narada appear on the screen and it was ginormous. "Captain, they're locking torpedoes." Said Spock.

"Divert auxiliary power from port nossel to forward shields." Pike said. The ship got hit. "Sulu status report."

"Shields at 32%. Their weapons are powerful sir we can't take another hit like that." Replied Sulu.

"Get me Starfleet command."

"Captain." Said Spock. "The Romulan ship has lowered some sort of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons."

"Captain, we're being hailed." Said Uhura as she stood up. Nero then appeared on the screen.

"Hello." He said all casually like he didn't just obliterated almost all of Starfleet's cadets. All was silent for a while.

"I'm captain Christopher Pike. To whom am-I speaking?"

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero."

"You've declare war against the federation. Withdraw… And I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership in a neutral location."

"I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?" Silence…

Spock then stood and said: "Pardon me; I do not believe that you and I are acquainted." He then walked to stand beside captain Pike.

"No we're not. Not yet." Said Nero. "Spock, there's something I would like you," Nero then looked at me. "and your wife to see." What!? Oh well it's a dream and I've always had this huge crush on Spock, so… Everyone turned to look at me, making me blush. I hate being the center of attention. "Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle. Come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all." The screen returned to our view of the Narada and Vulcan. All eyes turned to Captain Pike.


End file.
